There's a Fine, Fine Line
by Chameron4ever
Summary: There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend...  HouseWilson angst. Songfic to There's a Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q.


**A/N: Yeah, I know I should be updating my Chameron fic… but I had a stroke of inspiration when I heard this song and I couldn't get this fic to go away until I wrote it. So this is the result of my insomnia at 2:15 am. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all teenagers own a TV show… I don't even own this computer. :(**

----------------------------------------------

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend_

Wilson had heard all the rumors… The nurses seemed to think that nobody could hear them gossiping, but that wasn't true. The rumors didn't seem to bother House at all… he found it somewhat funny that most people in the hospital didn't think that two people could be good friends without it being something more, but Wilson was starting to think they might be right. He found himself wondering exactly where the boundary line was for the two of them. Was the way he worried constantly about House – while subconsciously wondering whether House worried about him - just a feeling of friendship or… something more?

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend_

Sometimes he could almost swear that he saw something in House's eyes… a feeling identical to the one he felt himself. But then, like a desert mirage, it was gone. His mind was playing tricks on him. But he was finding it increasingly difficult to tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't. With every look, he wondered… what if it _is_ real?

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

Was it worth it? He had spent years in a friendship that went nowhere… he constantly gave and never got anything back in return. He was expected to drop any prior plans he may have had to help House when he needed it. He had been given the burden of being the bad guy when it came to House's addiction… he did what was right and was treated with malice in return. And on the occasion when House did do something nice, it was brief and only happened when House had already done something terrible… and it was never spoken of again. Everything Wilson did was somehow wrong… either ethically wrong because he had aided House in something bad, or wrong in House's eyes because he hadn't. It was a friendship that always seemed to have Wilson banging his head against the wall in frustration… Yes, it was definitely worth it.

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._

Yes, Wilson had realized that he loved House. But did anything make a difference? Did House care that Wilson gave everything and got nothing? Could Wilson possibly do anything to bring him any closer to being with House? No. You could add a million to a million over and over again, but it wouldn't bring you any closer to infinity. A relationship with House was impossible, no matter what. And no amount of love or caring could change that.

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie,_

_And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."_

Sometimes Wilson had to lie to himself to get through the day… he would tell him that it _was _possible for House to love him back… it was just taking a very long time. But at one point, it stopped working. Reality was set too strongly in Wilson's head… he could no longer convince himself that the happy ending was possible.

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of your time._

He knew it wasn't House's fault that he didn't love Wilson… Wilson could only blame himself. House had done absolutely nothing wrong… Wilson was the one who had made the mistake of falling for his best friend, and it was destroying him. Not saying anything was tearing him up inside, but telling would destroy his friendship with House, and he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to even talk to House anymore.

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._

_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door_

_And walk away..._

_Oh..._

Wilson made a decision. He was going to stop this… he needed to get over House, because the feelings were eating him up inside. He had become slightly angry at House for not noticing him (although he knew that was silly). He tried to make himself notice women, even other men, anything to get his mind off House… but he couldn't get those piercing blue eyes out of his head… he realized that his efforts had been in vain. He was in love with House and nothing was going to change that.

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_

_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got._

He knew that his dreams of being with House would never come true… and though it was difficult, he accepted it. Life wasn't fair to anybody, and it seemed as if he had gotten a particularly short end of the stick. He would never truly be happy, but he could live with being just friends… still being able to talk to House and look into those perfect eyes… that was more that some people had, and he tried not to take it for granted.

_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

He had thought that before, when he was younger. That was why he had ended up with three wives. But he had learned quickly that things didn't work out well when you used the strategy of just grabbing things that you want… because you don't take the time to see if you really _love_ them. And if he had done that, he would have realized that those three women weren't right for him, and he wouldn't have taken so long to realize that the person he really loved had been there all along.

Although, Wilson couldn't help but think that it might have been better if he had never figured his feelings out…he probably would have ended up with seven more ex-wives, but he wouldn't have to go through the pain of realizing that you are in love with someone who will never share your feelings.

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was both my 1****st**** ever attempt at a songfic and my first ever House/Wilson fic. What did you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
